Uzumaki Naruto!
by Tormenter-of-dreams
Summary: A missing-nin Naruto story. I can't admit to seeing many of these out there and the few I have seen he ends up with Sakura. This is not the case here, pairing is undecided but it will not be her!


Another one for ya. I don't think I will do much with this. I just don't know what to do with it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uzumaki Naruto, one of the most well known missing-nins of the past century. Just to see him was rare but from the few people that saw him his legend grew and stories of his power reached even to the furthest corners of the elemental countries. Hell even snow country knew about him and it was near suicidal to try and go there! Each major village had attempted at first to recruit him to their own village to use his power but he refused each invitation, then they tried to bribe him which failed and in the end they attempted to kill him for the influx of missions they would get for killing such a powerful nin. Each and every attempt failed, sabotage of missions, allies turning traitors, nothing worked.

And then he disappeared, just simply fell from the face of the earth. No more stories, no new tales of all the people he had killed in one mission. For almost two years not one mention of his name was heard until one night in a bar within fire country a stranger had appeared and began to mouth off that he was the great Uzumaki Naruto, until he was silenced by another much more powerful and taller figure with a hand to his neck. After that both disappeared but the smaller man was found three days later unconscious in a hotel room with a note attached to his head, when the clerk read it he took it to the nearest authority which was the head of the village. Quickly it spread around the small village and soon spilled over onto groups of passing ninja and onto their own home villages.

The Hell Fox was back. (1)

Many did not know how he gained this name but those very remote few that had lived through the experience had gone mad or even killed themselves in the hospitals and as such no-one knew what the name meant but from the state the survivors would be found in it was impossibly frightening and no-one wanted to try and find out. The village of Konoha knew all too well how it came to be and even the Kazekage of Suna knew having been defeated by the Hell Fox before he rose to fame and was only twelve years old. Each country sent one of their top Anbu tracker groups to work out if the rumours were true and each came back with reported sightings of a masked figure.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hana growled quietly under her mask, she had been looking for any trace of the supposed Hell Fox's reappearance and so far she had come up with squat. Her partners were obviously just as pissed off as she was but at least they were able to hide it better as with each leap to another branch it shattered under the amount of chakra forced through it. This was a ridiculous assignment, it should have gone to a whole team or at least Hatake Kakashi not her, she wasn't putting herself down but she had to admit the man was a true tracker on par with the most seasoned of Inuzuka's. The council had apparently asked for her and while this made her proud to be chosen she couldn't help but feel unnerved by it at the same time.

She stopped at a clearing and took out the scroll detailing her mission; she was right where a sighting had occurred and was to investigate the area. She looked around and saw a whole load of trees and not much more, was she in the wrong place perhaps or maybe the council had gotten the direction wrong? Her mind registered a new smell to the area, human, male, and definitely strong. Her body shivered as she smelt the faint scent of fox assault her nose; it wasn't possible; he was here? At the same time as her? The council! Those bastards had set her up, but why? She hadn't done anything to piss them off and nothing short of her family leaving Konoha would make her leave willingly.

Her eyes scanned the forest as a figure appeared directly in front of her; he was tall, incredibly so completely towering over her and his shoulders were broad telling her he was strong. The suppressed chakra told her that he was trying to hide his presence but from who, certainly not her as he had shown himself so she assumed he was running from someone. The long black cloak covered most of his body, only the tip of his shoes appearing under the hem and then his face was covered by a wide brimmed hat but she saw some blonde hair hanging out at the sides over his shoulders. He looked up at her, his blue eyes staring into her own,

"I suggest you leave here Inuzuka, you don't want to be here," at that moment ninja dropped from everywhere into the clearing, some staying in the trees to stop his escape,

"So the great Hell Fox tries to escape us? I think that you're just a kid in your skill as a ninja. You actually stopped to try and help her, unfortunately my men haven't had a woman in a while so she'll be of some use," Hana growled at him but that was nothing compared to what Naruto was giving off. Her partners whimpered quietly and moved closer to her for comfort as his chakra bubbled around his hands and feet.

"**A man who can do such things is not a man but a demon in disguise, I am glad to end your life,"** with that he disappeared from sight and screams could be heard from the trees as bits of bodies fell to the forest floor and then those in the clearing began to die one by one until the apparent leader remained. Naruto stalked up to him the aura already fading as his hand gripped the man's throat and squeezed it; the man squirmed and tried to shout but didn't make a noise because of his throat being closed off by his powerful grip. Eventually he died and Naruto threw the body into the trees, he breathed heavily and turned to see Hana still standing there, her partners whimpering around her, "I apologize in advance for this," he sped towards her and knocked her out as well as her partners.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hana groaned painfully as she held her head, he had hit her hard. She shot up in realization and immediately wished she hadn't as her vision went blurry and her head erupted into even more pain. She lay back down in the bed? Leaning her head slowly to either side she worked out she was in a bed, a rather big one at that and was in a room. It wasn't a hotel room or anything; this seemed more like a bedroom in a house? Sitting up slowly to avoid the pain she got a proper look around the room, it was fairly furnished with a chest of drawers at the end of the bed and a large mirrored wardrobe to the left and the door on the right. Looking to the small bedside table she saw a cup of water and several tablets. Picking them up and swallowing them she sighed in relief as her headache almost immediately began to disappear. A thought went through her head as she felt the soft, almost silky feel of the sheets on her body, she really needed to find out where he had gotten this.... lifting up the blanket she screamed as she realized she was dressed in only her under wear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Carefully walking through the hallway in a robe she had found on the back of the door, she searched for her clothes or a way out. There were seals on each and every window frame and the occasional one on the wall, she poked her head through a doorway and growled quietly at the motionless figure on the bed. She moved right up beside him and dived latching her hands round his neck and squeezing like he had done to the man back in the forest. He burst into smoke and she fell face first into the bed, her muffled curses coming through the blankets as she sat up. She looked about the room angrily and saw him standing by the window staring at her,

"Where am I!" she hissed at him,

"In my house," he answered simply, "I could not let you return to your village to tell them of me or my techniques,"

"Konoha knows that you are back, and I don't know any of your techniques. Now let me go!"

"I apologize but I cannot do that, even the brief look at my technique you had can be dissected by the Yamanka clan and then the council will attempt to recreate it," she growled at him,

"So what you're going to keep me here? You can't be around all the time to stop me,"

"That will not be needed; I have security seals all around the house and surrounding area. You may go outside but the seals will activate if you go past fifty metres and you will be transported back into the house. I suggest you do not do that however, it is very uncomfortable to do so,"

"What am I supposed to do and where are my partners?"

"I left your partners back at the clearing with several clones to make sure no-one harms then and then one of my summons will explain what had happened to you and will guide them to the main road back to Konoha," he took a breath, "As for you, there are many rooms in this house, some with books, another with weapons and several more with techniques I have gathered over the years, you are free to access them and study them,"

"So you capture me then give me techniques for me to learn, you don't think that I will use them to escape?"

"Should you successfully kill me the seals activate permanently so that whoever killed me is trapped here until they die; a little failsafe from when I was younger but, at your current level you need several more years of training to escape let alone come close to defeating me," she growled at him again, "Now if you want to put some clothes on go to the next room on the left and you will find some, I will be downstairs when you are ready to talk properly." He left silently leaving her to contemplate everything he had said, with an angry sigh she pulled herself up and went to the next room like he had told her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another shortie but I hope you guy's like it.

(1) I'm sorry about the crap name but I couldn't think of anythibg and i have only a basic translator. if anyone has any better idea's and has them in japanese please tell me!


End file.
